DNAngel: Angel Wings
by Wolf-Pup31
Summary: All she Ever whatted to do is fly.
1. Chapter 1

D.:  
Angel Wings

"But Mother-" the voice of a young girl rang out in the hollow halls of the hospital. Ringing and bouncing off the solid walls of white. Sat up in bed With her mother right beside her, becoming to almost every call her daughter wanted.

"I'm sorry darling but i said not today, you re not well." it was the same song and dance they did every day when the young girl wished to go outside to see the flowers,  
Birds, and breathe fresh air. They did it every day, it was rutein. The doctor would say maybe today your mother will, but he was wrong every time. same'ol same'ol.

"Maybe tomorrow my darling but not today. You know what they say, another day another chance." The mother always said that, but the girl never got her hopes up, it was Only when her father came to visit every 7 mouths did she even get to go outside, but that was very very rare, he spent most of his time on business trips to pay for His daughter's upcoming treatment of cancer she had to go through. Since the age of 5 the young girl was a prisoner of the hospital room in which she stayed.

Never allowed to go and come as she pleased like other cancer patinas, not since her mother found out that a kind nurse too it out of her busy day to take The girl for a short walk around the block, around the hospital acutely, it was better than nothing and the girl loved it.

"Now darling im doing this for your own good, you'll thank me when your older, and hey your father is coming here soon i hear." the mother brought news of the The husband who was hardly there but did all he could to provide.

"Really Moma, father is coming soon, very soon?" the girl would prackitly bouncing up and down with excitement she couldn't sit still for very long.

"Now Lilith i want you to behave while im gone i be back as soon as i can. Watch the news tonight i hear the notaries Phantom thief Dark will be on it."Her mother Gave her a wink and she squealed in delight.

Lilith keeps the news on all the time, only having cut off by the nurses when she was asleep, she hated when they did that but who could blame them, she didn't,  
She just didn't like it.

RING

RING

RING

Her bedroom phone rang; it often did when her friend Iris called. Iris and Lilith where born on the same day and are particle sisters, when Iris isn't at hime or school she s with Lilith doing all the usual things seven year olds do, playing with toys that she brings to share with her friend.

"Hey Lily"

"Hey Rere"

"Lil, i won't be able to make it for the next week, Mom says that she can't bring me up just cause my cousins are coming up, and she says I need to pay attention to others Then just you..."

"Alright, my mother said that my dad might be coming to visit soon, i hope so"

"I hope so too, im sorry to cut this short but mom don't know im on her phone, call ya later!"

"Ha-ha ok don't get caught, ok"

The phone click to an end, she put it back on the stand and turned back to the TV.

'it would seem that tonight s target is the 'Fang of Light', legend has it that the fang of light is said to grant wishes, no one knows where it comes form, only that It is around thousand years old, Phantom Thief Dark must want to make a wish otherwise why would he what to steal it...' Lilith muted it there.

'Oh if i could make a wish it would be to able to fly that would be great.'lily imaging her flying with big white wings, looking like an angel. She smiled to herself.

KNOCK

KNOCK

The knocking brought her out of her thoughts. Her favorite nurse was on duty today and here she was.

"What are you so smiley about dear?" asked the nurse as she placed a plate down, then scooted it over.

"The news just came on..."Lilith as she stuffed her mouth full.

"Whats the great Phantom Thief stealing this time?" the nurse said laughing at the girls attempts to scarf it down.

"The Fang of Light, it s said that it can grand wishes."Lilith managed to answer between mouth full s.

"I see, what would you wish for Lil?"The nurse asked sitting on her bed side

"To be able to fly, then i would be free, i could fly where i wanted to and Moma couldn't stop me... maybe i could even meet the great Phantom thief Dark, i could Have wings like Dark only my wings would be green instead of black like his, he has to have black wings for him to blend into the night. Otherwise he would be Easier to spot. hehe"lily laughed at her-self

The nurse just gave her a look as usual.

the day continued as it always did after that, Lilith would go to kimo, and then back to bed for it always wiped her out and she would nap til four and then watch the News all over again bout the Phantom thief and the other stories she would always hear bout but never pay attention too.

Later that night...

'Dark Whats this art work do that so dangerous?'Daisuke asked looking at the seemingly harmless art work. It was a thick necklace, a metal string holding teeth form An ancient breed of canine, Gray in color with a blue hue to it if in the right lighting.

'It grants wishes what else, simple but very dangerous.' replied Dark as he quickly grabbed the necklace and Sprang for the nearest open window. Takeing flight he teased the police, flying around in circles like a vulture waiting for its prey to give.

After teasing section, and a warning form Daisuke about Krad popping up, They made it far enough away from the police, but Kard could still pop up, and pop up he did. Catching both Dark and Daisuke off guard. Knocking Dark in the back with Accursed white feather, sending the Fang Of Light plummeting to the ground. Dark and Krad fought it out while the wish maker plummeted.

"Goodnight darling, im sorry your father can't be here as soon as he had hoped. I know you where looking forward to seeing him." the mother said comforting her daughter.

"Its ok mom. Dark got away again, it was funny, he flew around in circles waving to them below and then made his escape. They will never catch him."Lilith said trying to cheer up, She hadn't expected her father to be home so soon, he never was.

her mother soon fell asleep in the recliner chair in the room, livening poor lily awake and restless, sneaking out of bed she made her way to the window, she listened to the news as the Thief got away once again. Lilith looked up at the sky, dreaming of being free form this room forever. She suddenly got an idea, looking at her mother,  
who was snoring heavily like a chain saw, Lily say her chance.

Thought the hospital halls to the Outside world the girl made her way, acting as thought she was going to her room she snuck past the nurses, guards, and doctors. Stepping out, a cold night wind blew but the Chile didn't bother her, she welcomed it with open arms. Takeing a seat on a nearby bench she looked to the stars, dreaming Of things she wished she could do, being free to do as she pleased.

Suddenly something heavy landed around her neck; a little panicked she looked down, calming she saw it to be a necklace. She gasped when it registered. Not just any necklace It was the Fang of Light. She was very lucky tonight. She would get to make her wish after all.

Defeating Krad and getting away was easy for Dark, the only problem he had was finding the Fang of Light. He saw movement out the corner of his eye, flying down to it he saw A young girl and she had the artifact around her neck. He flew in, time to us his charm.

"Excuse me?"Dark watched as the girl looked around for his voice. Everywhere but the sky, it was always like that. He found it quiet funny, chuckling to himself.

"Up here miss."Dark called as he slowly deceased. He heard a gasp. She relised who it was.

"You re the GREAT PHANTOM THEIF DARK!" Lilith proclaimed.

Dark upon hearing the voice of the girl reiliesed his charm wouldn't work, he would never make a move on a seven year old, they where to venerable. He looked at her And she looked back, she was wearing the necklace, her green eyes shining as she looked up at him, her red hair glancing in the moon's light. Dark knew she would grow up to Be a beauty to behold.

"I think you have something of mine little lady"Dark said pointing at the necklace.

"I know, i watched you take it from the police it was funny how you flew in circles, and they couldn't get ya. hehehe, your really cool Phantom Dark."Lily said ignoring his statement.

"I m glad you think so little missy, but i really need that necklace back, so if you could just hand it over-"Dark said as he reached to take it back.

"Im not a missy, my names lily. My friend Iris calls me lil thought."She said takeing Dark's hand in her and shaking it.

"That s nice lily but i really need that necklace back."Dark said tiring to get her to give it to him.

"But i need it."

"For what?"

"To grant my wish.

'Think of something Dark, we got to get it back.'Daisuke was going nuts in the back of the shared mind; if he could he might have been pulling out his hair.

"What's your wish Lily?"

"I want to be able to be free. I want to fly, like you, to get away from here..."

"Why would you want to get away from here, wouldn't your parents miss you?"

"My dad would, my mom just wants to keep me inside the hospital. She s too protective; she won't let me outside because i have cancer. B-by using the necklace i can wish to Be free and then Moma won't have to worry...and i can go visit dad." Lily explained, tears welling up, trying to keep them back. She wiped them away. She really wishes She wasn't crying in front of her hero. He problably was thinking she was being a baby

"What color would your wings be missy?"Dark asked trying to distract the lass. He hated to see her crying, he could understand it was frustrating.

"Green. Its m-my favorite color. I have green eyes too, so they would match" Lily seemed to be claiming down, takeing her mind away from the sore subject was the best move.  
"But i don't think it would be good if you had any other color of wings cause then you couldn't blend in with the night and the police would have a better chance at catching you, but you would never let that happen, cause you re the great Phantom Thief Dark, and you have all those cool moves and magic, oh and my friend Rere says that you are wearing a wig cause no one has jewel hair."

"Jewel hair?"

"like the jewel,Amathfistey."

"You mean Amethyst, right?"

"Yeah, jewel hair. Rere also said that women fall at your feet, is that true? Wouldn t that hurt if they fell? I mean when i fell of the slide when i was four" she held up four of her fingers. "It hurt but i didn't cry, i told Rere, that if they did that then they must have lots of band-aids on their sores."

Dark couldn't help but laugh. The seven year old was clueless to the world; it was funny how she put things. Stooping to her level, Dark looked into her eyes.

"They don't really fall-"Dark started, but suddenly grabbed his head.

'DARK! SHES ONLY SEVEN!'

'I know Diasuke; i wasn't going to say anything like THAT.'

"Phantom Dark are you ok?"

"Eh-umm...yeah, just a lot of things going on, a lot on my plate"

"But i don't see no plate?"

"Not that kind of plate missy"

"I-"

Lilith started into a coughing fit, spiting up blood as she did so, she caoluped to the ground on her hands and knees. She only got into couching fits when she Was really excited and right now she was. Her breathing was heavy, she was shaking with excitement. Dark thinking quickly placed a feather in front of her, using His magic he stopped her coughing.

"You should go back insi-"

"I don't want too!" the girl busted out crying, tears running down her face. "Im always inside. Moma won't let me outside"

She was clenching onto Dark's shirt tightly now, face buried benither the leather. Dark wrapped his arms around the weeping little one. Not knowing what else to do.  
Hugging her was calming her down a bit.

"Why can't you go outside?"

"Moma says im not strong enough, she also says i don't have time because i have kimo just about every 8 hours."

'Awwww, poor kid, we have to do something Dark we can't just leave her like this'

'I know Daisuke, but what?'

"That s why i need the Fang of Light, so i can wish to be free, if i can fly then i-i-i WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"h-hey now don't cry, what if you where to fly?"

"Y-yeah but i can't i don't have wings"

"I can take you flying."

'DARK WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! IF THEY SEE YOU WITH HER THEY'LL THINK YOU WHERE KIDNAPPING HER'

Lily was calming down little by little, she was having her hopes get put up high, she really didn't know, she was let down before a lot so she wasn't expecting It to happen. Dark could see the shattered faith she had; it was a sad thing to see when an seven year olds spirit was almost completely shattered to where it couldn't be restored.  
Ignoring Daisuke, Dark knew he could help fix her spirit a little her up and holding her close to his side. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and locked her knees in place along his back and stomach, burring her face into his neck.

Flapping His wings Dark took to the skys, the other unlimited big blue.

"Take a look Lily, open sky for you to see"

Dark held on to the girl as she took a look out, her frown turning upside down as she did so. She laughed in joy. The pair of wings Flapped as hard as they could. Takeing the pair into the air, up to the heavens and back. around the town they flew, up and down they went, zigzagging, left to right, loop'de'loops here and spirals There, lily holding onto Dark all the way. But it was shortly lived as they landed back at the hospital. It seemed like everything was so short, nothing could last Forever and it never would.

Lily gave a yawn, smiling and giggling form the night s excitement. She was far too sleepy to stay up anymore and almost fallen if it hadn't been for Dark standing there.  
He flew to her room, where he gladly laid her down, takeing the Fang of Light form around her neck. The sun was starting to rise, he had to get going

"Phantom Dark?"

"Yes little missy?"

"You re my hero; don t let the...Police men get ya..."

Dark didn't say anything as she fell asleep, but made her a silent promise, he would never get caught. 


	2. Chapter 2

D.-  
Angel Wings Pt2-

'I HATE YOU!'Lily cried as she burst out the hospital Room door, down the hall, past the nurses and doctors. All the While her Mother called out to her to Back. Racing outside in nothing but her hospital Pj's, out Into the cool summer night. She ran and ran, haveing no where Else to go. Upset that her Mother never would understand, tears began to stream down her face, Blurring her vision. She tripped. landing hard on her hands and knees, only to ignore them and keep on running.  
The sound of shouts fading as she ran and ran. Not looking back or giving a care in the world.

Back at the Hospital room Lily's Mother Wepted as well. Her daughter had never said anything like that before. Where had she gone wrong, didn't she give Lil enough love? Attention? She gave everything to her daughter to make her happy to the best of her ability. So what had caused her outburst and harsh words?  
Sertenly not anything she did, it was probly all the news she watched about that Phantom Thief Dark. Becomeing angry at the Thought, Lily's Mother imaged herself strangling the bastard of a man who dare turn flesh and blood.

Inside the back of Daisuka's mind Dark felt a sudden feeling of some one whatting him dead. A shiver running up both his and Daisuka's spin at the thought.  
Who could want such a thing? Dark was a symbol to the people who dreamed big. Encouraging them to follow and do it til the end. Many watched or showed up at his heists just to see him once.

With that in mind Dark's mind woundered back to the Little girl six months back. She had told him he was her big idol. Even wanting wings just like him. Making a comment if He had any other color wings he wouldn't blend into the night like his black wings do. He remberd the way her face lite up at flying so high and fast. It was always a joy to be able to Fly any time he wanted almost. The wind in his hair, on his Face, in between his wings. No words could describe how it Felt, it was the only time He could be 'Free'.

'Dark?'Daisuka's voice echoed in their shared minds.

'Mmmmmmm?'Dark answered coming out of his thoughts.

'What are you doing up? I thought School was boring?'Daisuke Said with a laugh not paying attention to his teacher.

'Thought I'd get a look at a cute girl, hehe!'Dark chuckled as Daisuka's face turned the usual cherry red.

'Don't forget we have to steal the 'Mermaid's Emerald Tear' tonight.'Daisuke reminded Dark as the link they shared 'hung up'.

It was cold, ice cold. Lily was scared and teary eyed. Nowhere else to go and not knowing where she was, would not turn her around to run back to the hospital. She refused to go back no matter what. If her mother couldn't understand what she wanted, then no use in staying. right? Figureing by now that she had the police out looking for her, she decided to take shelter in a nearby museum. They would never find her in there.

Upon entering she became mesmerized by the way the art looked. So big or so small, it didn t matter each was carved, Painted, sculpted into what it is today. Some beautiful some Not so beautiful, in Lil's case, it didn't matter. It was all Something she had never seen before. feeling over whelmed with Excitement Lily began takeing time to look at every single piece of Art Work. As she passed each work of art upon the next, time passed, slowly it seemed for the child, but just the same as anyone else. Over the loud Speaker it was anoucnted closeting early so the police could set up for The Phantom Thief s arrival. Paying no attention, Lily was oblivies to What was to come.

The Police scoured every area of the museum, leavening every inch untouched, checking and rechecking to make sure that every inch was covered by someone, camera wire. They may bump up the security, but it all seemed to be a waste a seven year old walked right pasted each and every one of the officers, still marveling at every piece of hard work that artist did.

"Tonight be the night boys that Dark gets captured. He won't get away this time. Hehe! RIGHT BOYS!"Inspector Saehara bragged, holding the note Dark had sent that morning.

"YES SIR!"The people under Saehara replied back to him, just as enthusiastic about catching the Thief as he.

Inspector Saehara reread the letter the dozen'th time, It saying the same thing over and over, never changing. Always the same. All the worth wild when he would capture the natorues Dark. Saehara had another thing on his mind, the young girl Form the hospital was also missing. Haveing heard from another group of Police officers, it turned out she ran away. Why? No One knows apparently. The mother saying that they got into a Fight and she fled, about what he didn't want to know. He just Hoped it never happened to him and his son. They were close But he knew he could do better. Especially since his wife had died. Saehara turned his mind back to the present. Note in hand, rereading it again.

'Tonight At MidNight, I will steal the 'Mermaid's Emerald Tear, drying the face of Beautiful Mermaid.'-Dark

The Inspector looked at his watch, two mins til Curtain time. He servaed the area. Lights lite up the outside Of the museum, police crew vans stund by, police officers at all exits, roves, windows, stairs, and even the attic. He was making sure Dark was caught, no matter what it took. All the Avaible man power, the Inspector had. He spared no Expeisne. just like when Dark stole the Articfact form the depths of the sea. High tech Camras to catch every movement that went on, every little detail, all on the TV screens before him. He smiled, Dark wouldn't get away this time, that was for sure.

Dark landed several yards from the Museum, he would be takeing another approach then flying in. To risky with this articfact on the line. Yes, the 'Mermaid's Emerald tear' must not be lost. It was one of the most dangerous Artworks the Hikari could have ever made besides himself and his 'other half'.

Legend said that it was made from the crystal jewels Found at the bottom of a very deep lake. Crafted by an old Who claim that he saw a mermaid, and saved by her? In honer of what she did he crafted it for her. A tear for the very Purpose of never being able to see her again. Now that it has awoken, it ends the life of those who can never see deceased loved ones again. Giving them a chance to 'see' and be 'with' them once again for all eternity. Quiet cruel in the end.

12'O'Clock-MidNight

'Its Time. So where are you Dark...'Saehara thought as he Watched the sec hand go on moving.

Then it happened, the lights went out, above and below. Everyone in a panic to know what happened. Reporters begin to talk, people's voice rising, wanting to know what was going on. Did Dark already leave with his prize? Or was he going to teas the officers like always. Saehara running to the door, slamming it with a bang. Ever policemen doing their job. standing in their posts. By the windows, stairs, roves, doors, and attic. Saehara doesn t understand how it could have Happened, everything was in place. Checking the Jewel. Getting up close and personal, he inspects it. Removing the case he taps it, once, twice, then 'Poof', it shatters into dust right before his eyes. Eyes wide he yells.

'AHHHHHHH!'

He inspects the room, the police officer guarding the jewel never moving unless told so. He smiles. The Head Officer finishes the checking. Nothing out of the oreinary. So how could it...Then it hits him, Dark is probly on the move as they speak, turning to the guard, he arpochs, fist clenched.

"You where suppose top be watching the Jewel, what happened?"Saehara yells, finger risen poking the guard in the chest.

"I have been here the hole time, sir, nothing has happened."The Guard pleads, honestly.

"I would hope so, don't leave this spot, understand?"Saehara

"Yes Sir"The Gurad Slautes.

Knowing that his men are on the case, always willing to follow orders he runs ahead. Leaveing the fake jewel with The guard, who removes his hat, revieing amethyst colored hair and eyes. A smirk upon the face.

'Gets them every time'The thoughts linger as Dark walks to the door.

'DARK!'Daisuke's voice rings out.'We need to get out, before We get caught.'

'We won't get caught Daisuke, I'm THE Phantom Thief, or have you forgotten?'Dark reminding the red head of his legacy, where he comes form and the sort.

Knowing the coast was clear, Dark makes for the Halls. Turning Left, right, straight run down the corridors, around The bone section, through the mummies and Egyptians, over The caveman hills and-

THUMP!

"Ow..."

Dark rubbed his head as he lay on the ground, Gemstone Laying few feet away. He coughs, clearing the dust from his Throat. His eyes narrow, Thinking Krad was toying he lets out a growl. Jumping up he pulls out a feather. Looking around, he sees nothing. No flash of white or golden-blond haired psychos. Looking coast as clear, he puts the feather away but keeping his guard up, ten-fold.

'Dark, did you hear that?'Daisuke says, thinking it was Krad.

'Hear what?'Dark replied on alert for something psycho related.

"That a burieser"

'That!'Diasuke pointed out, slightly confused. 'An t this suppose to be an empty area now?'

Dark scanned the area, eyes trained on anything that moved. Everything seem to slow down. His eyes catching the movement of something lunging at him, knocking him to the floor, the wind out of his lungs.


End file.
